


Surprise?

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Asahi was frustrated. And whilst many people (mainly Kisumi) would joke that frustrated was a constant state for him, he disagreed. This time, his annoyance was completely justified. He and Ikuya had been dating for almost four months now, after reconnecting following a month-long struggle from to reunite. Everything had been going great and Asahi found himself happier than he's ever been and he thought Ikuya felt the same, however, recently, he couldn't help but question it.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what to call this?????  
I also don't know how to summarise this??????  
Help?????  
I also did some research and apparently, you're supposed to avoid swimming with nipple piercings until they've fully healed but if you have to you should wait at least 2 weeks and should make sure to keep them clean but please do not quote me on that as this is what I found on the internet. If you're unsure, please ask someone qualified because I am the furthest thing from qualified you can get  
But anyway, enjoy some more Asahi X Ikuya because why not?

Asahi was frustrated. And whilst many people (mainly Kisumi) would joke that frustrated was a constant state for him, he disagreed. This time, his annoyance was completely justified. He and Ikuya had been dating for almost four months now, after reconnecting following a month-long struggle from to reunite. Everything had been going great and Asahi found himself happier than he's ever been and he thought Ikuya felt the same, however, recently, he couldn't help but question it.

Ikuya was avoiding him. He had been since the start of summer when they finished college.

And after wracking his brain for weeks, he came back empty-handed, unable to think of anything that would make Ikuya upset or angry.

_So why?_

At first, it had been subtle, the shorter male would shy away from his touches which he had brushed off as Ikuya simply not being in the mood, however, when the teal haired male began getting quieter and quieter every time they met up, he became concerned. It was as if Ikuya was keeping a great secret and was trying hard not to spill it to Asahi. He chose his words carefully, often pausing to think over what he had said before stopping completely with a quiet "Nevermind,"

It had escalated to the point that any physical contact was avoided and many of their dates were spent in almost silence.

It was as if every insecurity from his middle school days were dragged up again, only this time, he couldn't even drown his sorrows in training seeing as they had three weeks of no swim practice over the summer.

Even his sister was sick of it, sick of seeing Asahi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, chanting to himself just as he did back in middle school, desperately trying to stay hopeful despite everything.

As he lay in bed, he stared up at the ceiling, deciding that he would confront Ikuya the next day when they had arranged to meet, determined to find out once and for all what was wrong.

The morning rolled around all too quickly for Asahi and he found himself distracted as he got dressed, desperately trying to think of how to go about asking Ikuya however, he soon ran out of time, checking the time and realising he would have to rush to get to Ikuya's dorm on time.

And so, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and rushed out the door, saying a very brief goodbye to his sister as he speed-walked down the streets, following the familiar path tp his boyfriend's dorm.

Before he knew it, he reached the familiar building and was knocking on the wooden door, waiting for Ikuya to answer.

He wasn't waiting for long before the shorter male opened the door with a small smile, stepping aside to allow him to enter which he did.

He made himself at home as usual and gave a goofy smile to Ikuya as he asked

"How are you?"

His concerns seemed to go out of the window as soon as he saw the teal haired male who shrugged and answered quietly

"Okay, I guess?"

The redhead didn't seem happy with this response and took Ikuya's hand gently before pulling him into a hug and asking

"Only okay? What's wrong?"

Ikuya had stiffened up immediately upon being pulled into a hug and he tried to subtly pull away, trying not to hurt Asahi's feelings, however, he didn't succeed, not missing the look of hurt on Asahi's face.

He gave a fake smile and sat down beside Asahi, leaving some space between them which Asahi didn't miss.

"It's nothing," The teal haired male continued"How are you?"

Asahi gave a grim smile as he looked up at Ikuya, shaking his head slightly. Frustration bubbled under his skin and he fought with himself to keep it under control, answering somewhat bitterly.

"I'd be much better if my _boyfriend_ would talk to me,"

Ikuya froze and felt his heart leap into his throat. He had thought his behaviour had been subtle enough for Asahi not to notice however, the redhead was sharper than he seemed and had easily picked up on it, despite Ikuya's best efforts.

"...I...Asahi-" Ikuya began but was cut off

"So what is it? Changed your mind? Decided it would be better to lead me on than to tell me?" 

"No! Asahi that's not it at all," Ikuya protested, his eyes wide with fear.

_Nononono, this was all going wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen this way._

"Then what is it Ikuya? People don't just act like this for no reason," 

The teal haired male felt his heart drop when he heard the utter pain and anguish in Asahi's voice and he thought for a moment, maybe this wasn't worth it at all.

Apparently, he had remained silent for too long as Asahi began standing up with a sigh.

"I get it, but it would have been nice of you to tell me if you wanted to break up," The redhead began walking towards the door, calling over his shoulder with a pained half-smile "Goodby Ikuya. Text me when you've decided what the hell is going on with you,"

The door closed behind him and Ikuya stared wide-eyed at the wooden door, his heart rate increasing rapidly as it dawned on him what had just happened.

Asahi was gone.

He thought Ikuya wanted to break up.

And that couldn't have been further from the truth.

He hadn't realised the tears falling down his face until he felt one tickle his neck as it rolled down, bringing a hand up to wipe furiously at the falling tears.

This was his own fault.

And he had to fix it.

Asahi let out a long sigh once the door closed behind him, wiping roughly at his eyes with his sleeve, refusing to let the tears fall.

He would admit that maybe h had overreacted, however, with how Ikuya had been acting recently, he couldn't help but jump to the worst-case scenario. Besides, he had told Ikuya to text him, there was still a chance to fix this.

Whether Ikuya would take it though, he didn't know.

He walked back home, his pace much slower than it was before, dejected and disappointed.

Everything had been going so well...what happened?

His sister didn't even try and ask what had happened when he entered, sensing his foul mood and deciding to leave it and ask later.

As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he stumbled over to his bed and flopped down on the soft mattress, heaving a great sigh as he recalled the events of today, tears threatening to spill over again as he wallowed in his own pity.

In his panic, Ikuya had picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts and selecting the name he had been looking for.

Kisumi.

The phone rang a couple of times before the pink-haired male answered, his cheerful voice greeting him as usual, only serving to make him feel worse.

When Ikuya didn't answer for a moment and he heard a small sniffle, Kisumi asked, more seriously

"Ikuya, is everything alright?"

"..I...Kisumi I followed your suggestion...and it's messed everything up...I on;t know what to do?" 

"What seriously? Don't tell me you're meaning the suggestion I think you're meaning?" Kisumi was in disbelief, shocked that Ikuya would take his suggestion seriously.

"Yes I did, I got my nipples pierced, laugh all you want. But Kisumi, everything's going wrong! I wanted it to be a surprise and they needed to heal first but then anytime I did anything they hurt, I couldn't even hug him and I was struggling to keep it a secret so I was quiet and now...now.." 

"Ikuya, take a deep breath," Kisumi instructed, sensing the shorter male getting worked up over it.

"He thinks I don't like him, or that I changed my mind...What do I do...?"

In any other situation, Kisumi would have laughed his head off at Ikuya getting his nipples pierced however, at this moment in time it wouldn't be appropriate. And so, he thought for a moment, humming quietly.

"I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but you're going to have to tell him," He settled on saying, hearing Ikuya's breathing hitch slightly on the other end.

"I know..." The teal haired male spoke quietly, disappointment clear in his voice before adding even quieter "What if he doesn't like it...you meant it as a joke when you suggested it...right?"

Kisumi tried really hard not to laugh.

He really did.

"Ikuya, are we talking about the same Asahi here? First of all, it's pretty hot, and second of all, it's you. I've seen the way he looks at you, you could do anything and he'd still love you,"

Ikuya went silent for a moment before speaking quietly again.

"I'm just not sure...I wanted to try and wait until they healed fully...but...I guess that was kind of unrealistic..."

"I guarantee if you explain to him, everything will be fine,"

Ikuya nodded although Kisumi couldn't see it and took a deep breath.

"I don't really have another option do I?"

He could practically feel Kisumi's encouraging grin through the phone

"Go get him! If you don't I'm going to have to sort this mess for you,"

Ikuya agreed and after saying goodbye, he hung up the phone, staring at the wall in front of him. He looked down at the metal bars which could faintly be seen through the fabric of his shirt before standing up and grabbing some shoes. He left his dorm, forgetting to even grab his phone or his keys as he started running towards Asahi's sister's cafe, hoping that the redhead went straight there.

Although Akane hadn't questioned it earlier when her brother had returned home early, looking like someone had killed his puppy, she became confused when no more than an hour later, Ikuya rushed inside the small cafe, panting and out of breath, immediately asking

"Where's Asahi?"

She also noted the red, puffiness of his eyes and grew concerned, asking

"Did something happen between you two?"

She received a nod, then a shake of the head, then a frustrated groan from Ikuya as he spoke quickly, desperately.

"It was a misunderstanding...But I need t fix it...please,"

Upon seeing the desperation on Ikuya's face, she nodded towards the stairs, knowing that the teal haired male already knew where Asahi's room was.

Ikuya said a quick thank you and rushed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time in his frantic state.

He tried taking another breath before knocking on the door however, it didn't do much to calm him, in fact, it seemed his heart was beating even faster now as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Upon hearing a small groan which he took to mean permission to enter, he pushed the door open, slipping through the door and seeing Asahi staring straight at him, his expression unreadable but his red eyes giving away how he was feeling.

Ikuya froze where he stood by the door and tried to calm himself enough to speak and explain what he needed to, however, his breath caught in his throat once more and any plan of what he was going to say went out of the window.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out, unsure of how to start. Asahi's facial expression didn't change and he could feel his palms sweating slightly.

_Even if he did explain, who was to say Asahi would accept his apology?_

_What if Kisumi was wrong?_

Shaking his head as if to physically banish the thoughts from his head, he continued

"Asahi...I..." _Better to get it out the way with, right? _"Igotmynipplespierced," He blurted out before his brain caught up to him and his eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant...i mean it is but...ugh...I'm sorry..."

Asahi now seemed torn between his blank facial expression and amusement however, he waited patiently for Ikuya to continue.

"I wanted it to be a surprise..." Ikuya refused o meet Asahi's eyes as he spoke "Kisumi suggested it and I thought it would be a good idea...and I wanted to surprise you but...it hurts to touch them..and anytime you'd try and hug me I'd have to push you away...But I still wanted it to be a surprise only I couldn't help but want to tell you and I couldn't keep it secret...and I'm sorry..."

The redhead's expression seemed to have softened slightly and ikuya almost let himself believe everything would be alright.

"I love you Asahi, I have done for a long time...I..I wouldn't just lead you on like that...I'm sorry..."

Asahi's shoulders slumped upon hearing this and he sighed quietly, sitting up and beckoning Ikuya over.

The teal-haired male approached cautiously and Asahi patted the bed next to him, ikuya sitting down somewhat timidly.

"I'm sorry too," Asahi took a deep breath "I shouldn't have assumed that. I should have let you explain earlier, I love you too ikuya," 

Ikuya let his head come to rest on Asahi's shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt Asahi reaching up to stroke through his hair. It was calm for a minute however, the moment was interrupted as Asahi's brain caught up with the conversation as he questioned

"Wait you got your nipples pierced?"

Ikuya avoided eye contact with the redhead as he nodded and Asahi grinned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No way," 

Ikuya took that as a cue to lift his shirt over his head, revealing the shiny metal bars going straight through his nipples. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin but it was gone as quick as it came as Asahi rested a hand on his hip, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You really did? And this was Kisumi's idea?"

Again Ikuya nodded but then added

"He suggested it, I thought it was a good idea,"

"Wow," The redhead was unsure how to even respond as his gaze focussed on the shiny metal. "You said they still hurt right?" Another nod and Asahi continued "I'll just have to avoid them when I fuck you then,"

With that, Asahi gently ushed Ikuya bak to lay on the bed, straddling his hips and reaching down to cup his cheeks in his hands before leaning down to place a small kiss on his lips.

"I have to agree, definitely a good idea," Asahi mumbled as he began kissing down the side of Ikuya's neck, sucking a large, dark hickey on Ikuya's collarbone

"I'm going to guess you can't swim for a while then?" Asahi asked, moving to suck another mark but pausing just above Ikuya's skin.

"Yeah...I need to try and avoid it if possible but obviously, I can't, so they said after around two weeks I can but I need to be careful,"

Upon hearing this, Asahi grinned, Ikuya asking why he was so happy about that, receiving a reply of

"Now I can leave as many marks on you as I want, they'll all fade in time,"

Ikuya groaned and Asahi dived down to suck more marks onto Ikuya's neck, his hands running over the muscled body underneath him.

The redhead began grinding against Ikuya, their hard dicks rubbing against each other as Asahi moved further down Ikuya's body, leaving a trail of dark purple hickeys in his wake.

He reached the waistband of Ikuya's pants and began pulling them down, his underwear quickly following as Ikuya lifted his hips up to help out.

As soon as the fabric was gone, Asahi latched his mouth onto Ikuya's inner thigh, sucking hard and creating another hickey, darker than the rest of them before he moved up, taking the teal haired males dick in his hand and licking the tip of it.

Ikuya tried rolling his hips up however, Asahi used his other hand to hold his hips down as he took his length into his mouth, shallowly bobbing his head to get used to the sensation before trying to go deeper. He swallowed around Ikuya which gained a whimper from the shorter male before he pulled back, bobbing his head shallowly again.

Ikuya reached down to entwine his fingers in Asahi's hair, pulling on red hair to remove him as he leaned up to kiss him hard. His tongue prodded at Asahi's lips and soon gained entrance as Asahi's hands came to tangle in Ikuya's hair

They quickly became desperate and began grinding against each other again as Ikuya's hands moved to struggle trying to remove Asahi's clothes.

They briefly separated so that Ikuya could pull the redhead's shirt over his head but as soon as it was out of the way, they immediately continued where they were.

The rest of Asahi's clothes soon followed after his shirt and Ikuya was quick to take both their dicks in his hand, pumping them both at the same time.

They were both breathing heavily when they separated from the kiss however, Ikuya didn't let up jerking them both off, enjoying the long groan Asahi let out before burying his face in the teal haired male's shoulder and biting down hard.

Ikuya yelped in surprise but found himself getting closer and closer to the edge, grunting out a quiet

"I'm close,"

Asahi nodded as best as he could with his head still buried in Ikuya's neck and involuntarily thrust into Ikuya's grasp, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

They were both sweaty and hot as Ikuya finally let out a grunt and came into his hand, continuing pumping them until Asahi followed too.

The redhead only just managed to catch himself before he collapsed on top of Ikuya, wary of the piercings as he rolled to the side of Ikuya, both males simply lying in silence.

"That was great," Asahi grinned, glancing towards his boyfriend and spotting the dark hickeys covering his body, struggling to contain a laugh.

"How bad are they?" Ikuya asked, trying to crane his neck to see the marks on his collarbones.

"Hmmm...." Asahi looked somewhat unsure "Yeah, they're pretty bad,"

"It's a good job I'm not swimming for a while then,"

"You'd definitely have some explaining to do," Asahi agreed "I don't think Hiyori would approve,"

"No, definitely not," Ikuya laughed "I mean, he doesn't know about this yet," Ikuya gestured to his new piercings.

"I'd hope not, if even I didn't know," Asahi entwined their fingers together "I wouldn't have pictured you with them but they look good," The redhead turned his head to kiss Ikuya's shoulder "Really good,"

Ikuya gave a stern look as he spoke

"Whatever thoughts are going through your head right now, you're going to have to wait. It can take up to six months to heal properly,"

"I know, I know. I'm not going to do anything. But I can imagine, right?" Ikuya grinned and nodded as Asahi continued "Good because it's hot as hell. I hate to admit it but I want to know what other ideas Kisumi has,"

Ikuya immediately paled and shouted with horror

"No you don't! Trust me on that one..."

Asahi was left confused as his brain created many possibilities of what Kisumi could have suggested, shivering at some of the horrifying thoughts.


End file.
